let me know!
by maniki
Summary: this story is about Kevin always hanging out with Edd and not realizing his feelings. i do not own any of the characters. this is a reverse! hope you like it!
1. Ch1 pool

This may include some yaoi so if you don't like don't read!

I was walking to the school pol when I realized why I was going there... to see Edd. I started to shiver. It isn't that I like him or something like that it is... I don't know. Then I felt something touch the back of my neck.

"ah! wha!" them suddenly a hand flung around my mouth and the hand on my neck clung tighter.

A chuckle came out from around me. It was edd.

"were you looking for me pumpkin?" edd said with a smile. He started to drag me to the locker room when someone walked into the swimming room. I sat there quietly as he held me while we were pushed into a locker. Cramped I started to blush. I didn't know what to do and my heart wouldn't stop pounding for some reason. Then the person walked into the locker room and I stopped breathing. They walked by the locker and stopped. I thought they saw us but they kept on walking by a second later. I let go of the breath I didn't know I was holding ans edd chuckled. " your heart is beating fast would you like me to make it beat even faster?" when he said that I think I understood what he said and I I shook my head no. "ha ha ha, I'll take that as a yes cause you always do the opposite of what you want you know that right?" my breath hitched as he started to run a hand up my shirt and started to touch my chest. I let out a whine and my legs started to tremble. Then the door opened and the teacher walked in the locker room, edd kept going. It was getting to hard to hold my breathe and I couldn't stand up that much anymore. Then edd moved his hands to my lower region and I let out a moan.

"shh you might want to be quit if you don't want them to hear us." edd said with a smirk on his face. He put a hand up to my mouth and started to move his other faster.

"hungg.. ah.. no I nng stop!" I said trying to stay quiet. Then edd stopped. I let out a whine in complain and he just laughed.

"you said you wanted to stop," I turned my head to look at him. He was standing there smiling with his hands know at his side. Then I heard the door of the locker open . I fell out on the ground and he fell out on top of me. The person above us said,

"hey you guys have fun I will lock the door," the guy whistled as he locked the door and left. Edd leaned over me and whispered in my ear.

"so what do you want to do?" he said licking my ear. I hummed in acceptance. Edd then started to play with me again. I couldn't take it anymore and I came.

"ha..nnnng!" I started to pant and edd laughed at me.

"your so cute pumpkin its funny."


	2. Ch2 the accident

There was a little time before I had to go to class bit I don't like the feeling of it coming close to the time of the bell but here I am... sitting at the edge of the pool because double D told me to watch him. First hour was P.E. And I don't like that class anyway so I don't mind skipping only for today. The sound of waves hitting the side of the pool echoed threw the pool. The memories of what happened happened last week kept coming into my mind whenever I saw him. My face flushed just then thinking about it. Then I finally realized that the sounds of the waves stoped. When I looked down there was a teen sitting in front of me with there arms laying on my lap. He looked up at me with a evil grin.

"what? Cant get the thought of my body out of your head?" Edd said looking me in the eyes. My face flushed even more at the comment.

"N..NO! I.. I just have a lot on my mind!" I said stuttering. Edd just laughed and pulled me into the water. I shouted in protestantism,

"EDD! Look! Now my pants and shirt are wet!" he thought for a moment then looked at me again.

"Then why don't we just take that off," I tried to go against him but he was to strong for my lack of build. I tried to swim away but he grabbed on to me tighter. After a while of struggling he had accomplished at shedding me of my shirt and pants. " Now,now,now... what should I do next?" he said as in like a question to himself,

" Please don't! I..i will be late to class!" I said trying to get away. He snuggled closer.

"pumpkin? You are already late. A little to late for that. OK?" Edd said as if he was the most innocent person in the world. Yet I know that,that is not true. He might seem nice and cute but he is a devil... a devil I say. He moved me up to the side of the pool then he jumped up. I looked at him in question. _He must be done playing with me, _I thought than sighed . Than I realized that I sighed and covered my mouth in bewilderment. A hand pulled me in and I whimpered. There was a struggle for a while than I calmed down noticing that it was worthless to fight back against edd sense he will get everything that he wants. After a while he grabbed both of my arms and looked me in the eyes with interest. Then he laid a kiss on me. It took me out of surprise and I slipped and fell. Edd looked at me and started to laugh.

" was the kiss that good pumpkin," he said looking at me in accomplishment. I looked away and to the bathrooms that we use to get changed. _ I wonder what edd is thinking._ Than at that moment as in if he had read my mind he said, "wow you are so cute pumpkin I could just eat you up …. oh I think I will."

he started to attack me. I started to loose my breath. Suddenly the room went black. When I woke up the room was white and I say the nurse.

"where am I?" I said sitting up holding my head. Edd turned around and hugged me. Than he glared at me.

" **I swear to God you are the only one that would fall and get a concussion while kissing!"** he said laughing. My face flushed as I realized what happened. I sat there thinking of all the trouble I caused. Edd looked at me as in he new what I was thinking about. "Kevin pumpkin it is not your fault I was pushing you and you fell," I looked down and though. After a while he got up and was getting ready to leave. Right when he went to leave I heard him say something and I think I almost fell out of the bed... I think I heard him say that he loved me?!

**Sorry this is so short I have been busy with school and art and choir concert. Hope you like and leave comments and suggestions! (I do read them :) )**


End file.
